The Volturi's request: A Sun Never Sets Prequel
by The Grey Wolf Ghost
Summary: Carlisle receives word from the Volturi: he is to bring the newest member of the Cullen "Coven" to Italy immediatly, putting everyone on edge. When Chris learns about the Volturi's past, he is determined to protect his family. Last official chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

"The Volturi…what could they possibly want?" I heard Esme ask, her voice just barely above a whisper. It was the tone in her voice that caught my attention; seven, going on eight years as a vampire I was still fascinated with my extraordinary hearing. Though my adoptive parents were in Carlisle's office, with the thick oak door closed tight, I could hear them perfectly.

I paused at the door and stood waiting for Carlisle's answer, curious as to who the Volturi were and why my mother's voice seemed so anxious. I heard my father sigh, before clearing his throat and I made myself comfortable on the steps that ran along the wall of his office. I'm not one to eavesdrop, and I certainly do not make it a regular habit, but I had also grown accustom to my new abilities, one of which warned me with a feeling that I needed to listen to this and like my family I had learned not to doubt my ability, but I could not shake the uneasy feeling, as my adoptive parents argued, the first argument I had ever heard between them.

"To meet him…" was all Carlisle could say. A few tense moments passed with silence between them, before Esme spoke again; gone was the anxiety in her voice leaving only anger. An emotion I had never heard from Esme, ever.

"Meet him?" she hissed "you have said it yourself Carlisle…friends or not, the Volturi do not simply extend an invitation at random. They want something." There was another pause "oh Carlisle…you don't…you don't think they believe him to be…"

"One of the immortal children? I do not believe so, how could they even come to that conclusion, there is no ground to base it on."

"You cannot take him to Italy,"

"Esme I do not have a choice. Aro and Caius have sent out the 'invitation,' they are allowing me to bring him on my own terms. If they feel the need to ask again, it would mean we have something to hide which we don't. I cannot chance them coming here. He'll be safe Esme, I swear to you,"

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." I looked up and saw Emmett standing in the doorway at the top of the stairs, he had a wide grin plastered on his face, which I slowly returned. I'm a quiet low key person, Emmett is not, so we offset each other well; like the others, he quickly welcomed me into the family and looks out for me like an older brother should, but I still find myself being timid around him, for one thing, he's much, much bigger than I, and another he can be very loud and doesn't hold back on his joking, I mean, my first meeting of him entailed his comment of finally having fresh blood in the house...

He gestured for me to come upstairs and after glancing back at Carlisle's closed door, I quietly did so.

Upstairs in the room he shares with his wife Rosalie, he and our brother Edward were listening intently to the wireless.

I timidly sat down on the floor near Edward and looked at the both of them, my curiosity was growing about what I had heard downstairs, but I kept the conversation blocked from my mind so Edward wouldn't catch wind of it. But I knew I had to ask them, I had to know what was going on and if I was somehow the cause of the argument between Carlisle and Esme.

"Um, Edward, may I ask who the Volturi are?" Edward and Emmett exchanged a look and I wondered if perhaps I had asked something I shouldn't have.

"The Volturi are our kind's equivalent to a royal family. They are self-proclaimed rulers of the vampire world." Edward explained "they rule from Volterra, a city in Italy."

"I thought it sounded Italian," I replied "but I wasn't sure."

Edward nodded

"Carlisle hasn't told you anything about them has he?" it wasn't really a question, Edward could read my mind, he could see that the words Volturi and Volterra really meant nothing to me, even so I shook my head. "Well, after he was changed and discovered he could survive on animal blood as opposed to human, he left England and somehow ended up in Italy where he was found by the Volturi and welcomed as a friend. At that point they were the most sophisticated of our kind he had encountered; they were and still are well educated. He was invited to remain with the Volturi, but when he found out they lived on the typical vampire diet, he politely refused. They tried to convince him to accept the normal sustenance for a vampire, but he left for North America, but he still considerers the Volturi friends, though they find it strange he refuses human blood, they find our entire coven oddities of the vampire world because of our diet."

Ok, so the Volturi were friends of Carlisle, why then was Esme so against him bringing me to them, why did she sound so frightened. There had to be more to it, I thought about the other phrase that Carlisle had used.

"What abou….what about Immortal Children, who are they?" Edward's eyes seemed to grow large, his face told me he didn't feel this was a question for him, it wasn't just my mind he was reading…it was our whole family, he knew what Carlisle and Esme had been discussing downstairs, no, what they had been arguing about, and he knew this was not something he should answer, this was a question for Carlisle, this was a question for our father.

Unfortunately for Edward, but fortunately for me, Emmett knows no such boundary. He sat down on the floor next to me.

"Their exactly what they sound like." He replied, Edward was shaking his head at Emmett, but our brother didn't seem to notice. "A bunch of vampires thought it would be a good idea to create these children vampires. The problem was, the kids were so young they had no self-control; I guess they threatened our exposure. One of the Volturi even tried to study them; you know to see if they could be taught."

Edward sighed, and continued the conversation when Emmett paused, in his face I could see he was trying to minimize the damage…in other words the panic.

"Because they were considered a danger to our existence, they were removed."

"Removed?" I repeated. "Removed…how, exactly?"

Edward exchanged another look with Emmett, before continuing.

"The Volturi and their guard sought out each of the Immortal children and destroyed them, a law was also passed forbidding anymore from being created and for any of our kind to protect them."

I let this sink in before I looked at my brothers.

"What…what about the ones who created them? What happened to them?"

A few moments of silence passed, before Edward finally spoke up

"They…they were also destroyed, as punishment and to serve as a warning."

"punishment for what exactly?" I asked, my voice cracking just a bit.

"Threatening our exposure is highest offense on the Volturi's list. They feel that endangering our kind in anyway is the worse crime one could commit, it is punishable by death. You do not threaten the Volturi unless you are prepared for the consequences and you do not threaten exposure unless you are prepared to die." Edward explained gently.

The Volturi had now moved from good friends of Carlisle and not beings to fear… to cruel dictators in my mind.

Flashes of the newsreels I had seen when the war had begun…scenes from Germany and Hitler's Nazis, marching…invading… murdering, the same thing happening in China in Nanking only by the Japanese… things that hadn't seemed real at the time. It had just seemed like fiction, like the movie I had been about to see when the reel was over, but it wasn't, it was real…and this…this was real.

Quickly I shook that thought from my head; Edward saw this in my mind and offered a sympathetic nod.

My head was swarming with thoughts, so many I doubted even Edward could untangle the web.

Slowly I stood up and nodded thanks to my brothers. Edward knew that I was not right, but he was giving me my space.

I could feel in my mind, that he would tell Carlisle about our conversation and I knew before long he or Carlisle or both would be searching me out to check on my state, but at the moment I needed the space he was giving me.

* * *

><p>I went up the back stairs to the loft…attic; it was my favorite room in the house. We had left Hoquiam about two years ago and lived now just outside of the town of Neah Bay, a small fishing village I suppose you could call it, in Northern Washington State.<p>

From the large attic window I can see out to the bay itself and the view usually calms me down.

Since we don't sleep, I find that I can spend hours just looking out at the bay and watching the fishing boats coming in and going out.

I especially love it in the morning…early in the morning when the fishermen are heading out for the day, when dawn hasn't even shown her face.

But all that Edward and Emmett had told me, and what I had overheard from Carlisle and Esme, was racing through my mind as it began to piece together what was going on and even my peaceful comforting bay couldn't calm my fears.

Obviously the Volturi wanted Carlisle to bring me to them, a few moments ago I had no idea why…but now I know and I now knew why I felt a pit in my stomach.

Neither of my brothers had specified how old the immortal children had been when they were changed, only that they were not capable of self-control and could not be taught as such.

But…

I glanced at the mirror forever attached to the attic door and looked myself over. I was thirteen, nearly fourteen when I was changed, but many assume when they first meet me or even just see me quickly that I am younger, I was just starting to resemble the fourteen year old I was about to become when I was changed.

But at a quick glance, I do not look the age I am supposed to be frozen at. I mean on a positive note, I can pull off any age between ten and fifteen, depending on how I act, how I dress, and even how I style my hair.

It would come in handy when we moved, because the younger we start at a place, the longer we can stay there.

But here is where my thought process really took a turn for the stressful and I began to believe what had been a blessing could potentially get not only me killed…but could possible put my family in harms way.

What if the Volturi thought I was younger than thirteen, what if they did think I was like those children, that I wasn't capable of keeping our existence protected, that I to had no self-control.

My reflection stared back at me, reminding me just how much I thought I knew about what I had become was false.

When I first learned what Carlisle and Edward were, and what I was about to become, right before Carlisle changed me; flashes of myths hit me; crosses, garlic, no reflection, holy water, sunlight…I made a face…stakes through the heart.

We could be killed…but not by Bram Stroker's means, not by a stake through the heart and not by sunlight…but I had never asked if we could be…now that I knew it was possible… my mind wondered how…how could we be killed? How would one go about killing us…

I shuddered, surprising myself for a moment that I could even consider how I could be killed. I felt a bit sick as I shook my head.

I allowed my mind to wander back downstairs and I could see Carlisle and Esme, I could see the conversation I could replay it in my mind.

Carlisle would not take me to the Volturi if he truly believed I could be put to death… but I knew if threatened, he would do all he could to protect me.

I shuddered again and sat down slowly on the floor…even if it meant putting his own life in jeopardy to keep me safe, for as long as possible.

No. I couldn't allow that. Carlisle, Esme…all of them had been so kind to me, they had welcomed me into the family with open arms and cared about me. Carlisle had saved me from death. He had the goodness and compassion to save a kid he knew nothing about from death and bring that kid to his family to be welcomed in as a member of it.

I had to protect him…if Carlisle brought me to the Volturi and they decided to put me to death, there was a good chance Carlisle would join me; either trying to protect me or as punishment for creating me, for saving my life.

I couldn't allow that to happen, I would not let Carlisle be put to death for his kindness and I would not let Esme go through the pain of losing him.

My fingers found my charm…my first Christmas/birthday present with the Cullens, it was the Cullen crest carved neatly on a black oynx stone…

I was a Cullen, like Carlisle had promised me when he and Esme had given the necklace to me…and we protect our own…

I knew what I had to do…I had to go to Italy, I had to find the Volturi myself. Introduce myself to them as Christian Callaghan and leave my life in their hands, my life and mine alone, maybe I could reason with them, show them that I had enough sense not to expose what we are, maybe even convince them that if I must be put to death…that Carlisle and the other Cullens were to be left alone.

I found a globe in a box, in the corner of the attic and quickly found Volterra. It wasn't that hard to map out my journey.

If I ran, it would take me a day, maybe two at the most and If I went north through the Alaskan territory I could avoid swimming the Atlantic…or even the Pacific.

I would have to run through or at least around Anchorage, but at least that way I would only have to cross the Bering Straight into Russia, from there I could run all night till I hit Italy, then hide out somewhere until nightfall then find the Volturi.

I'm fast…Edward is the fastest in our family, but I am a close second, I could beat the sunrise and if I didn't I can easily find some place to hide myself.

I checked the globe carefully, determining what cities I needed to be careful, most of those areas are thickly wooded areas; at least that's what I remember from geography classes. Kazakhstan, the Ukraine, past Hungary, through Austria, things had changed though…the war had changed a lot of the landscape through that part of Europe, I would have to find a more updated map, but the main thing was getting down into Italy.

Quietly I slipped down to my room and packed some things into my messenger bag. A change of clothes so I could look presentable to the Italians, if they were as Edward claimed they were, our royal family then I had to look my best, I would not be presented to the British royal family looking as if I had just run hundreds of thousands of miles.

Cruel or not….I had to give the Volturi the same respect and obedience I bestowed on my true king and queen.

I also packed a compass (just in case) a jacket and gloves which I hoped would cover me enough if I was caught out in the sun at any point, though I had nothing to cover my face nor my eyes, I would just have to be very careful, my eyes were not such a problem, they had long lost the red colouration that marked me as a newborn vampire and instead had faded into a odd blue instead of the yellow my family had and had expected mine to be…

The last items of importance were my shoes. I could cover more ground without them, but I would need them upon reaching Volterra.

I looked over at my desk and wondered for a moment, whether I should leave a note to my family. But I didn't want Esme to worry and at that point I wasn't sure what would worry her more, my disappearing without a note or a note telling her I was going to the Volturi alone.

Instead of a lengthy note, that could possibly cause more, I suppose heartache is the word… I decided that two words 'Thank You' would suffice.

With that, I slipped out my window and quietly dropped to the cold ground, the sky was clear and cold, plenty of moonlight which would make the run at least somewhat enjoyable.

Glancing back at the house and more importantly, at the family I was leaving behind. I took off running north.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope this works, it made more sense to have a small part from Edward's POV, (it made sense in my mind at least) just to cover the reason only Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett chase after Chris. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

I knew Chris's plans the moment he had concocted them. In fact, while Chris was putting the first step of his plans into action, I was in Carlisle's office with the entire family explaining the conversation that Emmett and I had just had with Chris and what the kid's plans were. I admired what Chris wanted to do it was admirable of him, it not a little foolish.

As soon as I knew Chris had slipped out the window and was on his way north, I let the family know. Carlisle decided to give Chris a ten minute head start, reassuring Esme who was at the point of chasing Chris down herself, that he needed the run to cool down and that he would not get very far and that we would not let him see the Volturi alone.

ten minutes passed and nodding to Emmett and I, Carlisle stood up; giving Rosalie and Esme a reassuring smile, the three of us left the house. Chris is fast, between the two of us we are evenly matched in speed. Even so, even with the head start Chris has, I know him, the minute he sees the wide open sky and the beauty of Alaska in front of him, he would slow down just to admire it, we'd catch up then. It was the main reason it took us so long to get from England back to Washington State when I brought him home after Carlisle changed him, he had literally been awestruck by the views and kept getting distracted.

* * *

><p>Chris<p>

I felt the twinge in the back of my head, and knew by the feeling and image that I was being followed…no, followed isn't the correct term, I was being chased and those chasing me were gaining quickly, and if my assumptions were correct, which they usually are…I knew who was chasing and knew I had no hope to outrun them…at least no hope to outrun ONE in particular. But I didn't stop, I wouldn't stop until I was stopped.

I ran across the snow, it glistened in the moonlight like thousands of diamonds littered the ground, of course I didn't even feel the cold under my feet and I was running so fast that I didn't even leave a print. Yet still I was being tracked.

The air around me seemed to grow colder and in the distance I could see the famous Aurora Borealis…the Northern Lights, I knew I was in Alaska, I had only been running what felt like minutes minutes, and yet had covered a large portion of Canada. This distracted me, my speed was slowing as the beauty that was Alaska lay before me.

If there was one thing I truly loved about what I had become it was the speed that came with it, running for long distances without needing to breathe or take a break from the run… running faster than any motorcar could ever reach, it was a good feeling, a free feeling, like nothing could ever stop me…nothing except….

A flash in my mind alerted me to a block in my path and I began to slow my speed down as the large shape loomed in the distance, I continued to slide to a stop to avoid a collision with the shape, which I knew to be Emmett. I slipped on a patch of ice and fell on my back I heard the compass crunch as my granite like body fell on it, smashing it to smithereens, so much for that. I slid to a gentle stop at his feet.

"Out for a stroll?" he asked, his grin wide as he put his hand down to pull me to my feet.

"As a matter of fact…" I replied brushing the snow off my clothes. "Can I help you Emmett?"

His grin widened as he put a hand on my shoulder, holding me still, as Carlisle and Edward came to a graceful stop.

I winced, expecting to be severely chastised by Carlisle for my 'stroll' but instead he gave me the same smile he had given me at the hospital, the same smile that told me I could trust Dr. Cullen with my life, only instead of with my life, this was a smile telling me I could trust him with my fears.

"Christian, how about you and I take a walk?" was all he would say, this was not a suggestion, it was a request. He placed his hand firmly on my shoulder and guided me away from my brothers. "So," he finally said as we walked across the snow "what's this I hear about you going to Italy?" I didn't answer, I searched my brain trying to find something, anything to defer my true intentions in going to Italy, but nothing came to mind. Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath as he gazed up at the stars. "It's beautiful isn't it Christian?"

I followed his gaze and found myself picking out each of the constellations, I could see Orion, Peruses, Libra….and Draco, constellations I had studied in school, but never experienced. London on a good night was not the ideal location for star gazing.

"It is sir," I answered him, my voice low.

"No view like this anywhere in the civilized world,"

I shook my head

"No sir…even nights in Scotland couldn't be this clear 'least not without going to the highlands, high into them."

Carlisle ceased with the small talk, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Christian, Edward told me about what you overheard and the questions you posed."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honest, sir. It was an accident."

"Christian, do you think I am angry about that?" I nodded, but I could read Carlisle's face, he wasn't the least bit angry, if anything his face was full of concern and this surprised me. He chuckled a little bit "I am not angry Christian…you did nothing wrong and therefore have nothing to apologize for. You asked very appropriate questions for someone in your position. I should have explained things in more detail, which was my fault."

I stared at him, this was something I did not expect. Adults in my human life have never admitted faults, especially not those in father figure positions, not my uncle or grandfather and certainly not my father.

"Dr. Cullen I…" My voice trailed off.

"Christian, I just need to understand in your own words what has you running off?" When I didn't answer him, Carlisle sighed. "I need you to trust me as you did in London. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen…" he smiled a bit and shook his head "I mean Carlisle….I do trust you."

"Then what is going on? Edward told me a bit, but to save trust he is holding back some of it."

I kicked a snowdrift looking down at it, before I finally looked up at his expectant face, taking a deep breath I knew I had to go on.

"Everything you have done for me, all your family has done. How can I ask you to risk your lives just for me?"

Carlisle looked down at me sternly, all trace of amusement gone, in its place a look that resembled my father's when he heard something he didn't care for.

"Christian, you _are_ a part of this family. We protect our own" he reached over and lifted my charm, making sure I saw it "Esme and I told you that when we gave you this, and that is what this charm means, it's our family, our unity. It marks us as Cullens, not as vampires, as a family not a coven. And you are as much one of us as anyone. And we will protect you no matter what. No matter what is going on or what has happened we will always protect you."

I looked down for a second, before looking up at Carlisle quickly, this was going to come out sooner or later…

"Protect…not DIE!"

Now Carlisle stared at me, as if he expected that, but didn't actually believe that I had come to that conclusion.

"Christian, no one is going to die!"

"Bu…but Emmett said-"

Carlisle reached over and put both hands on my shoulders, his golden eyes full of concern.

"Emmett was correct in what he told you Christian. But you need to understand the story a little deeper. Those were _young_ children; the oldest was four or five years old when she was changed. They were so young that they did not have the morals or self-control that a person acquires with age and only with age. Those children were so young that there was no chance that they could mature and have even the slightest self-control. Many of them even attacked their creators, none of them ever lost their newborn instincts and that was what made them dangerous, not only to themselves, but those around them."

"But…they were killed, that is true right?" I knew Carlisle wouldn't lie to me, he couldn't, in order to keep the trust that I had for him, (that I would never lose) he wouldn't deny the truth.

"Yes. They were, I will not deny that and I will not lie to you, like with Edward it is impossible to lie to you I know that, but Christian the decision to do so was not one that came lightly. As you have heard, the Volturi studied the children, tried to teach them, but Christian they just could not understand, it was sad what happened but it was to protect us all. And to protect the children themselves, what kind of life is that to lead, an immortal life forever as a toddler? It was a selfish thing that was done to them though I can understand what their creators were thinking."

I sat down in the snow and brought my knees close to my chest hugging them, to my surprise, Carlisle joined me in the snow.

"Is…is that what is going to happen to me? Am I going to be put to death?" I finally said, Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Christian, tell me something. If I was to bring you say into the center of the largest city in Alaska, Juneau at midday how would you react to all the people?"

I raised an eyebrow, unsure where Carlisle was going with this scenario, normally reading people is not a problem for me, like I'm assuming with Edward I've come to expect to know what a person's intentions or thoughts are just from their body language. And this was a rare time, one of only a couple of times in my vampire life, I couldn't read Carlisle's face, I was struggling to read my father's facial expression and his body language, something I find frustrating.

"I don't know,"

"Come on sure you do, would you attack the first human you saw?"

"No, of course not!"

"The second perhaps? Or would you simply take down as many as possible to drink from?"

I stopped breathing, shaking my head furiously.

"No, I would never,"

"Even if you're thirst was so unbearable to the point that you were in actual physical pain? Would you then lure someone to a deserted corner of the city and then drink from them? Or would you simply give in to your instincts and drink from as many as possible until your thirst had been sated. Thereby exposing not only yourself, but putting our kind in danger."

My face contorted into a look absolute horror at the thought.

"…I'd leave, get as far from them as possible."

Carlisle smiled "Exactly and do you know why?"

"Because it would be the right thing to do?"

He shook his head "Because you are not a monster, you have compassion you have control. You have all the things that those children did not have and never would have, you have maintained your humanity and that is what is most important. That is why you have nothing to fear." Carlisle paused and looked across the snow drifts at my brothers "Christian, I have never seen a newborn vampire with as much control as you had, you fought your instincts well and though you did slip a couple of times only a couple is most impressive and no one was hurt,"

"Only 'cause you and the others were there to stop me. If you hadn't been" my voice trailed off, I know we were both thinking the same thing, the hunter that had wandered close to where Carlisle, Edward, and I were hunting, no more than two days after I was changed, two days of refusing blood and this human approaches us with his hand gushing from a slip of his knife.

I don't remember much of the event, only because my mind went black as my instincts took over, but it was an event that stayed strong in our minds, at least what the result could have been….

"We could only do so much; you did the rest of it, your sense of control and humanity did the rest." Carlisle sighed "Chris," I looked up quickly, this was the first time he had ever called me Chris while speaking in a serious tone "whatever the reason may be that has summoned us to Italy you will be safe, I swear to you, you will be safe."

I shook my head,

"You don't understand. It isn't myself I'm worried about," I paused "it's you…its Esme…it's the whole family."

"You think we are in danger?" I nodded "why?"

"Edward and Emmett said that the…the…" I couldn't get the words out…I looked over at my brothers. Edward had a look on his face, he wanted to come over and tell Carlisle all that was in my mind, everything that I was struggling to tell him. But Edward knew as did I, I needed to tell Carlisle myself, it would show that I did trust my father and that I had the utmost and complete faith in him. Edward helping me along, guiding me it would only hinder and delay that faith. Granted I did, I trusted Carlisle more than he knew, but until I trusted him with my fears and could tell him everything without hesitation, I would not have that complete faith in him as my father.

I took a deep breath. That time was now, here sitting beneath the wide open sky with the rainbow colours of the Northern Lights dancing across the sky. It reminded me of how much I had lost and how much I had gained when I uttered the three words that changed my life forever, when I told Dr. Cullen I trusted him and with the threat of death once again looming over my head and the threat of my new family joining whatever fate I was set up for, I knew I had to once again trust Carlisle and seal the fact that he is my father and I had to trust my father.

"What is it Chris?"

"They said that it wasn't just the children who were…"

Carlisle automatically saw where I was going

"Oh Christian…" he said softly "is that what is truly bothering you?" I nodded, as Carlisle moved so he was kneeling in the snow in front of me. "is that why you ran off?" again I nodded, "I knew we'd hit the reason sooner or later." He paused and tapped my head "getting you to tell us what is going on in that head of yours is" he smiled "I believe the phrase is 'it's like pulling teeth' am I correct?"

I ducked my head a bit, trying to fight the grin. Esme has been trying since I joined the family to get me to pour my heart and soul out to her. She refuses to believe that I worked really hard to make my emotions disappear and it would be a long time to rectify that. But Esme would do just that no matter how long it or how hard she had to work at it.

"Yes sir," I said softly.

"Anyways back to the issue?" he pushed, bringing me back to the previous conversation, that I was trying to avoid.

"I…er… I…I thought I could go myself, that way you wouldn't have too. I thought I could…I coul-"

Now Carlisle smiled gently

"Protect me?" I nodded "Christian. It will all work out, I promise. The Volturi are friends, they just like to see things with their own eyes."

"But if they are truly you're friends, then shouldn't they trust you?"

"Not necessarily. The Volturi do not agree with our lifestyle, they believe that lack of human blood make us soft and clouds our judgment. They need to confirm for themselves that you are old enough which you are Chris…you have nothing to worry about."

I thought this over, I still didn't like it, I still had a pit deep in my stomach, but I had trusted Carlisle this far and he hadn't steered me wrong, I had to continue to trust and believe in him.

* * *

><p>Edward and Emmett joined us, when Carlisle waved them over.<p>

"Carlisle, we couldn't help but notice how close we are to Denali," Emmett said with a huge grin, I looked at the three of them, confused.

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Is that a hint Emmett?" He asked. Emmett shrugged, his grin getting wider. "It is up to Christian," Carlisle replied, he turned to me "feel like meeting some members of our extended family?"

"Um, ok, sure…" I paused "who?" the three of them laughed and I raised my eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Ok, so the reason Esme and Rosalie did not go with the boys to catch Chris, was because Carlisle did not want Chris to feel overwhelmed with the entire family chasing him down, Rosalie stayed behind to keep Esme calm and stop her from chasing him down herself, she wasnt happy with the idea, but trusted Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett to convince Chris to come home. The chapter that's coming tomorrow I really enjoyed writing, I had fun with it and hope you all enjoyed this one and enjoy tomorrows! Till then!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here comes the Denali's!

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise! It's been far to long! We've missed you, where are Esme and Rose?"<p>

"Just us tonight, the girls are enjoying a peaceful night alone." Carlisle replied, a smile on his face.

My eyes went wide at the beautiful blonde woman who greeted us at the door. I peeked out from behind Carlisle and took in the family in front of us.

Behind her stood three equally beautiful women and a tall dark haired man who stood with his arm protectively around the shoulders of one of the women.

The one who greeted us, hugged Carlisle and kissed his cheek, before turning to Emmett and then Edward, hugging them as well and passing them and Carlisle down the line. I followed Carlisle, staying behind him. I wasn't hiding, well not exactly, I was waiting politely to be introduced, but I was nervously waiting, Carlisle didn't seem to mind this though, he allowed me to stay partially hidden behind him. He knew I would calm down once I'd had a chance to read and profile our extended family.

I looked over at the Denali clan, allowing my ability to read people go to work, to get to know our extended family before introductions.

The girls were pretty easy to read, they were obviously old beings, probably even older than Carlisle, even though they physically looked about his age, maybe a little younger.

The one who greeted us was obviously the leader of the coven, a position that was also obviously not enforced, but more of a convenience.

The couple standing together, were physically the same age, possibly actually as well, but the man's face told just how much he had seen in his lifetime, he stood stiff like a soldier, stiffer than anyone I had ever seen, even among our kind he had seen and done things he was not proud of.

My eyes went back to the three standing apart, they were closer, sisters perhaps, blood I couldn't tell, but they had obviously shared a lifetime as sisters.

The one who greeted us had her eyes on Edward, which he was politely ignoring. She fancied him, I could tell, but he apparently did not share the same feelings.

These few moments gave me all the time I needed to get to know the Denali clan at least a bit, before one of the girls finally noticed me.

Who is this?" she asked leaning forward.

Carlisle kept a comforting hand on my shoulder as he gently pushed me forward.

"Everyone, this is Christian, the newest member of our family. Chris, this is Tanya, Kate, and Irina, and over here is Carmen and Eleazar."

I took a deep breath to recompose my nervousness, and held out my hand to Tanya, since she was the closest

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss." She smiled and I shook her hand gently and did the same with Kate, Irina, and Carmen.

When I reached Eleazar, he smiled knowingly at me and we shook hands, just as I had been taught to do around adults.

"Its about time we met a gentleman of you Cullen boys. I thought Carlisle was going to be the only one among you who had any sense of how to treat ladies." Tanya turned to Emmett "I see you haven't had a chance to influence him yet." She smiled "good."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Emmett confused, my brother simply shrugged, giving Tanya a half grin.

"He's a Brit, its going to take some time to Americanize him, their stubborn buggers. He's so well mannered its disgusting, makes the rest of us look bad. Don't worry, I'll keep working on him." Emmett replied with a grin, giving me a gentle nudge and winking.

"You better not if you know what's good for you Emmett Cullen," Kate replied "you leave him just the way he is,"

"So that explains it, it is just the American Cullen boys who have no idea how to be gentlemen. Makes sense, the only two Englishmen of the family are the real gentlemen." Irina added.

Tanya nodded and looked over at me "Christian?" she called sweetly, a knowing smile on her face.

"Um…yes?" I answered unsure of what was expected of me.

"Whatever these two tell you, do not listen to them. Americanize him honestly, you listen to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and us, if we leave it up to Emmett and Edward you'll have no manners whatsoever" Tanya looked at Emmett "I do not know how Rose puts up with you." She finished with a grin. "Promise me you will not pay attention to your brothers?" she asked me, a serious look on her face.

I glanced over at Carlisle for guidance on what to do, but he was chuckling and gave me no such help…I looked back at the girls, and nodded slowly to them

"Um…er… yes ma'am, I promise."

"He's so adorable! Can you stand it? His accent is so cute!" the girls exclaimed with squeals and clamored forward, hugging me and ruffling my hair as I was swallowed so to speak by the girls. "Carlisle I hope Esme isn't attached to him because we might insist on keeping him!"

Edward and Emmett nudged each other and laughed as Eleazar and Carmen stepped forward to speak with Carlisle.

* * *

><p>AN: Two in one chapter is annoying I know, but I had to answer Just4me's question about why Esme didnt go with Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett to get Chris. Simple, Carlisle knew Esme's first instinct would be to comfort and protect Chris, but Carlisle needed to know why Chris had taken off and what was on his mind from Chris himself, Esme wouldnt mean to, but Carlisle knew it be better if he talked to Chris solo before unleashing Esme on him, which you will see in the next chapter, Esme in a mothering way, lets Chris have it for running off, it was hard for Esme to stay behind with Rosalie, but she trusts Carlisle's judgement. And as far as the growing trust between Carlisle and Chris, yes that has become stronger, but don't worry, chapter 5 has a Esme Chris moment that I am very proud of how its written, it really shows the love and fondness Chris has for Esme. Ok, enough blabber, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, next chapter up tomorrow as usual! Might not be in the morning as I usually do, but it will be up at some point Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 is really short, but as you'll see I had to cut it where I did, so to make up for that, chapter 5 will be right after it, no waiting a day. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>"Christian you are never to do that to me again!" I winced as the explosion I had expected from Carlisle instead came from Esme. We had barely walked in the front door when we were ambushed at the door by Esme, Rosalie not far behind her. She grabbed me up and hugged me tight "what were you thinking?"<p>

"I'm sorry Mrs…" it had been tough to call Esme mother, even though she had easily and quickly become as such, but calling her anything aside from Mrs. Cullen felt disrespectful, not only to her, but to the memory of my mother.

But I looked behind me at Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett, and in front of me Rosalie and Esme…this was my new family. They cared for me as my real family did, not only that, but they had come searching for me when I had taken off.

They protect me and if that isn't what a family is then I have forgotten the meaning of family as I was taught by my own mother.

"Christian?" Esme called softly, concern replacing the anger and fear in her voice, she's always concerned when I go quiet like this, whether I stopped mid-sentence as I had just done, or I stare off not replying at all.

She knows that most times I am just concentrating on my profile of a situation, environment or person, but when there's no reason for me to be doing so and there's no explanation for my sudden silence, everyone, but Esme especially, are concerned when I do this.

I took a deep breath.

"I am sorry mum, I wasn't thinking."

The family stared at me and at each other for a moment. But before I could wonder if I had said something wrong, they began laughing and hugging my shoulders. And I realized why they were all surprised…this was the first time since joining the family I had called Esme anything other than Mrs. Cullen or Esme…and calling her mum…or even mother, it did not feel as strange as I had expected, I did not feel like I was betraying my real mother, I had not been ready to call her mum, but now…now it felt appropriate, because as with a few hours prior and finally accepting Carlisle and trusting him completely, thereby letting my real father go I was that much closer to letting my real mother go, accepting Esme.

Esme tightened her hug on me, and to my surprise, Rosalie came up and hugged me tight, she gave me an annoyed look, but I could see the concern in her eyes and I could read it in her body language, she had been just as worried, the only reason she hadn't gone with Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward to stop me, was to keep Esme calm.

She stepped back allowing Esme to return to my side, the concern on Esme's face was fading to a no nonsense 'your in trouble look'.

"Christian, the problem is not that you were not thinking, the problem is that you were." I sighed and hugged her back "you and I are going to have a long talk." Now she sounded like the mother I know her to be "right now," she gently took my shoulder and guided me towards Carlisle's study.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later

* * *

><p>"I will call as soon as we land," Carlisle said as he and I stood just a ways from the airplane we would be taking from Seattle to catch our international flight in New York City to Italy.<p>

Luckily, Seattle has one of the only airports in this area of the States, unluckily however, I have never been on plane and have never had a desire to do so, but Carlisle assured me it would be the easiest way to travel, easier than running across Communist Russia he had said winking, reminding me of my original plan.

He leaned over and kissed Esme, she was still worried and still a bit angry at him for submitting to the Volturie's demands, but the worry outweighed her anger and she returned the kiss.

She turned and hugged me again and kissed my cheek, holding me for a few seconds before releasing me.

"Take care of each other. Both of you." She said softly. "and come home to us as soon as you can…"

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie nodded their goodbyes. Rosalie stepped forward and hugged me tight… Emmett and Rosalie were calm… Edward on the other hand, he was the only one of my siblings that looked nervous, and it made sense, he knew the worried thoughts racing through Esme's mind, he knew the indecision and concern in Carlisle's, wondering if he had made the right decision, for both the family as a whole (me included) and for me individually.

Sighing, Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and we began walking slowly to the plane.

I don't know what made me turn my head, maybe it was the same gut feelings that helps me profile those around me…maybe it was just a normal human feeling, like you get when you hear your name…it's instinctive to look up even if it wasn't you particularly who was being called.

Call it what you will but I did it…I looked back at my new family and at Esme in particular, I saw the pain on her face and in her eyes and it finally dawned on me…this may be the last time I ever see her again, I may never see my adoptive mother ever again.

I flashed back to the morning my human life had ended. I never told my mother I loved her that day, I don't even remember saying goodbye.

I was rushing, my friends were waiting and she was babying me, making sure my jacket was buttoned, making sure I had my school books and my air raid case. Speaking to me in Gaelic, embarrassing me.

I had been in such a hurry to get away from that, embarrassed at being treated like a child when I was nearly fourteen, nearly a man…I wanted to get away from her…to spend time with my friends before school, I hadn't even said goodbye to my own mother.

My eyes went wide…no …. I couldn't go through that again, if I might never return from Italy, be it by death or whatnot I cannot get on that bloody plane, knowing I had made the same mistake again.

Becoming a vampire was my second chance at life, a second chance to make amends for past decisions… and I'd be damned if I allowed myself to not learn from my human mistakes.

I wouldn't make the same mistake… I couldn't…I had to atone for what sins I had committed, I had dishonored my mother, normally I don't believe in that stuff, but this particular one I did believe in…I had hurt my mother, and though I couldn't make it up to her physically, I would through and for Esme.

I broke away from Carlisle and ran to Esme, falling into her arms. She seemed stunned for a moment, before her arms instinctively pulled me close to her body and she laid her head on my own.

"You may not be my mum by birth or physical blood," I said softly "but you are my mother in every sense of the word, and I couldn't leave without telling you that."

I paused so I could kiss her cheek, something else I should have done that November morning.

Esme seemed surprised, and why not, our relationship may be based on a mother/son relationship, but I had never been really ready to let my real mother go.

But looking at Esme's face; full of concern and love unconditional love that she bestowed on a total stranger without question without hesitation…

I knew at that moment I had to let my real mum go. Christian Callaghan was dead; he had died on a cold November evening in 1940, just one of the millions lost because of the Second World War. Christian Cullen he's alive… sort of and he, like Christian Callaghan, had a mother who loved him deeply, even if he wasn't her real kin.

"oh Christian," Esme started to say as her voice trailed off

"I love you mum" I said. "and I'll see you soon."

She smiled softly and hugged me tight again

"I love you too my little one." She replied and gently pushed me towards Carlisle's waiting arm.

Like the mother she truly is, she had complete trust in her other half her soul mate to protect one of their 'children'.

Carlisle put his arm back around my shoulder and with one last look at our family; we boarded the plane.

Once we were seated and settled (settled being the opportune word, in my mind I was going over the chances of us getting shot down, even with the knowledge that the war had been over for nearly four years.) Carlisle turned to me,

"That meant a lot to her," he said "I know your parents are still in your heart," I looked down at my chest where the silent organ remained frozen and had done so since it beat for the last time eight years ago. "But you still have room for our love and that is wonderful. It shows that you managed to hold onto your humanity, despite what we are and do."

"I miss them Carlisle. Seeing Esme's face, it reminded me that I didn't say goodbye to my mother, I hadn't hugged her or even told her I loved her. She died thinking I was going to be waiting for her in heaven. I couldn't even mourn her and my father's bodies. What kind of man would do that to those who brought him into this world, what kind of son? Honor thy father and thy mother and I didn't…"

"Chris, you may have the maturity and wisdom beyond your years and you experienced things that no child could ever endure without losing most if not all of their childhood. You grew up long before you were ready. But despite that, you did not lose your humanity nor did you lose your sense of duty as a son." He paused as the plane lifted into the air and I gripped the seat tight, I let go when I heard the metal on the arm rest crack from my granite like fingers crushing it, but did not take a breath again until the plane leveled itself. "You're parents were and would be so proud of you, as are Esme and I."

I sighed and leaned into the seat, a question had been on my mind for a long time and now seemed the most appropriate time to ask it.

"Carlisle, have you eve…ever regretted changing me…I mean 'cause I'm so young it'll be tough for me to go out on my own. You and Esme are pretty much stuck with me."

Carlisle gave me a stern look.

"Christian… Esme and I will never see ourselves as being stuck with you." His expression softened "Any regret I have is if changing you was fair or even morally right to do to you. I regret not having more time to explain everything to you, I regret not giving you more information before doing this to you. But never once have I ever regretted saving your life and welcoming you into the family…"

I shook my head

"You made the decision that you had to make with the limited amount of time you had. I was completely aware about what was going on, I understood very well what my future looked like… I knew what saying yes meant and not a day goes by that I'm not thankful to be alive technically. And I have you to thank for that."

Carlisle's smile grew, he reached over and patted the back of my head hugging me close a bit.

"Understand what I mean about being very proud of you?"

I rolled my eyes, he had cornered me and he was right as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle had timed our flight well. We caught our connecting flight in New York just in time. When we finally landed in Florence Italy, it was just a little after sunset, Carlisle wasted no time getting us checked into a hotel and settled. He called Esme the moment we were squared away to reassure her that we had made it to Italy safely, though I don't think she would actually calm down until this whole thing was over and Carlisle and I were home.

While he spoke with her, I wandered away from him, giving him some privacy, I couldn't help gazing out the window of our hotel room, the sight was nothing like I had ever experienced; London, Edinburgh, even Paris, none of them compared to the sight that lay out before me. From our hotel room, I could see the river Arno, and the lights from the buildings along it's banks, reflecting on it's glass like surface.

The buildings themselves were constructed in the renaissance architecture my mother had admired and like many of the buildings that made up Edinburgh, seemed to transport me to another time.

The reason for coming to Italy vanished from my mind, if only for a few moments, but I was grateful for those few moments.

My mother had loved Italy, she dreamed of going to Venice someday, experiencing the sights, the sounds, the food.

My family had been to Paris many times, but we never made it any further south. And gazing at Florence, I now understood the beauty and timelessness she had loved, something my father and I had often teased her about, dad often calling her a hopeless romantic.

After I too spoke with Esme and we bid her goodnight, Carlisle took me out to experience the sights of Florence. Walking around at night, knowing that unlike home, we wouldn't be able to come out during the day, it made me for the first time feel like the vampire I truly was.

The first stop we made in Florence was to a mask craftsman. At first I was confused, considering this was not a vacation. I didn't understand why Carlisle would insist on buying souvenirs, but then Carlisle explained that a festival was occurring in Volterra, it would make entering the city easier, but we had to appear to belong at the festival and masks were the ticket in, especially at night.

The next day was spent entirely in our hotel room with the shades drawn as not to attract any light…

While we were confined Carlisle told me once again the story of his transformation, his life afterwards, and his journey to Italy, he also told me more about his old friends and what I might expect when we entered Volterra, I never tired of the stories, especially the ones about Carlisle resisting the call of blood for so long. And it was an excellent way to pass the long day, as well as try to calm my nerves for the anticipated long night ahead. Those stories had quickly become like the stories my parents would tell me before I went to sleep each night when I was human, before the war began. Something that had stayed with me even now, even though I can no longer sleep I found them comforting and full of hope.

Of course, we couldn't head straight to Volterra, it would take an hour by car and we could only arrive at or after sundown.

When the sun had finally set enough so that it was safe to wander outside…we headed to the city entering it just as the clock tower boomed eight, the sun had set and the feast was reaching epic proportions…so many people crowded into the square, dancing drinking, laughing, many obviously had taken so much alcohol that they could barely stand…my eyes were wide taking all this in.

I held onto Carlisle's coat, knowing if I strayed away from him in this crowd that would be it, I would never find him, at least not during the festival and the Volturi were expecting us TONIGHT.

I wondered for a moment…if we didn't show up, I wondered how long they would wait to go looking for us…me... and I decided I didn't want to find out…

This in itself was a test… it was the most people I have been around since being changed (actually this was the most people I had ever been around ever period) and if I could handle this size crowd, then I would be more than ready for school with my siblings, something I, believe it or not, actually missed attending, I missed school.

Esme had been homeschooling me since I was changed, making sure I was at least grade level for my true age, making sure I didn't fall behind, though she quickly realized that there wasn't much chance of that as I easily caught up to Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett and had even bypassed them on some subjects, when you don't sleep, you find yourself with loads of time to do other things, such as study.

I must have been sending out my fear and nerves, because Carlisle reached for my hand that gripped his jacket and took it in his own, for a moment, reminding me of his presence and that he would not leave my side.

"It will be all right Chris,"

I nodded as he released my hand and I grabbed his jacket again, technically a teenager or not, well actually I was beyond a teen now, I was twenty-three, older then my father was when he married my mother, older than my father was when he began medical school. Regardless of my age, I've never been a fan of crowds and being in one this thick, knowing that through each one flowed what my body truly craved, well that just made my discomfort more prominent, and holding onto Carlisle's jacket, reassured me that I was with family and I was safe, my father was here and he would not leave me nor would he let anything harm me. It also reminded me that I was strong enough to resist…I was a Cullen.

"Vampiro, Vampiro, qualcuno aiuto me oh Signore aiuto me, qualcuno salvo noi!" A women screamed, causing me to jump in fright, my grip on my father's jacket actually ripping the tough fabric, leaving distinct finger indents.

My eyes went wide with fear and I stopped breathing.

I speak fluent French… a requirement in my particular school actually in most British primer schools so I'm better at it than Italian, but learning Latin was also required in English schools and Latin is the basis for languages like French, Spanish…and yes Italian, so I knew what she was saying, just by combining what I know of French and the little I remember of Latin…

The woman was screaming: 'Vampire… vampire, someone help me, oh Lord help me, someone save us.'

Oh my god was she talking about Carlisle and I? Did she know what we are and was calling for help against us?

She came running at us and I ducked closer to Carlisle and he pulled his arm around my shoulder shielding me, but she ran past us, and right behind her, a man in a long black cape and a pale mask ran after her, his arms held high and he was growling as the crowd laughed at their display.

"Carlisle?" I asked timidly

"It's Festivita dei vampiro," he answered

"Feast of Vampires?" I asked very confused, if the Volturi wanted to keep concealed our existence than why did they allow people to run around mocking them and basically saying Vampires still existed? It didn't make sense to me…

I followed Carlisle to a quieter part of the chaos towards an alleyway so he could explain the festival, his arm protectively around my shoulders still shielding me.

"nearly two thousand years ago, the citizens of Volterra believed that the city was overrun with Vampires, so when a group arrived offering to expel the vampires, they were welcomed, honored as saviors and revered as kings."

"The group was the Volturi!" I exclaimed, Carlisle nodded

"So the vampires were "expelled", only to be replaced with the Volturi who knew the importance of keeping things quiet so to speak. In reality the Volturi simply kept those already in the city under strict watch who willingly gave into the demand for controlled hunting and eliminated those who posed a threat to the secret."

I looked around

"But why this?"

"The Volturi also understand the importance of letting the citizens believe the city is clean. So they celebrate the expulsion with this festival. It's one of two a year the other is St. Marcus Day…"

"So that is why we have the masks?"

"It is part of the reason."

I cringed as the man caught the woman and pretended to bite her neck,

"Are any of these people…?" I left the sentence unfinished, though Carlisle knew exactly what I was asking.

"Vampires?"

I nodded

"Yes."

Carlisle scanned the crowd again and shook his head, his yellow eyes looking down at me through the eyeholes of the mask

"it doesn't appear so…just people masquerading as us. Though it is possible there are members of the Volturi guard stationed around the city, making sure things do not get out of hand."

I frowned at the couple who were resuming their mockery of predator and prey while the onlookers encouraged them with hoots and hollers.

"Out of hand?" I asked, gesturing to the couple. "as opposed to what?"

Carlisle shrugged and shook his head

"Out of hand in the form of that not being simply a game, but an actual attack?"

"Oh," I replied, understanding… "it would be ironic though I suppose, a real vampire could attack anyone here and though the screams and pleads for help would be genuine, the crowd wouldn't think it was anything other than part of the show and would only encourage the performance. Right?"

Carlisle nodded sadly,

"But that vampire would come to regret his decision," I looked at Carlisle carefully, even through my mask he could see the confusion in my eyes, "it is against Volturi law to hunt within the city limits, control Chris is very important to the Volturi including feeding habits. Offending that particular law is considered a high offense."

I lifted my mask to get a better look at the couple, and the onlookers, trying to read any of them, when something caught my eye…just past them, standing in another alley was a cloaked figure.

He did not move. His manner of dress aside, he did not appear to belong at the party… though he too wore a mask, his body language told me his true intentions were not to enjoy the festival. This was confirmed when my eyes moved to his mask…through the eye slits I could see blood red eyes staring at us.

I knew at once this had to be a Volturi...not a leader I suspected, but a soldier of the guard that Carlisle had mentioned. Someone who would enforce the no hunting rule someone not to be toyed with.

Carlisle saw the panic in my eyes and followed my gaze across the square to the lone cloaked figure; he looked back at me and nodded, confirming my suspicions.

The guard gestured to us with a nod, before he turned and disappeared down the dark alley.

Returning his comforting hand to my shoulder, Carlisle and I made our way carefully through the crowd of drunken stupor and madness to the alleyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go, Chris's first experience with a member of the Volturi Guard.

* * *

><p>Far from prying eyes, the guard stood, waiting for us patiently, he glanced back the way we had come to be certain no mortal had followed, before lifting his mask to reveal his face.<p>

"Carlisle." He said monotone

"Demetri," Carlisle replied matching the guard's tone. "quite a celebration this year I take it."

The one called Demetri looked back at the square and nodded

"It grows larger and more foolish each year…especially since the war ended, it seems all of Italy is determined to put all traces of Mussolini and the war out of sight and mind." He chuckled in a way that sounded like the Devil himself "drinking it away seems to be the way to go. Which means more for us when the time comes, right Carlisle?"

Carlisle's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly, if only for a moment. I understood Demetri's meaning and reached for my crest, rubbing it gently.

"Of course," my father replied, he was agreeing with Demetri to keep conversation, and I could read Demetri's body language, he thought Carlisle foolish and odd. His acknowledgement of Carlisle ended with that as he glanced down at me, studying me as I did the same to him, our eyes met and surprise washed over his face, breaking our stare.

"This is the boy?" he asked "those eyes…"

"If you wouldn't mind Demetri, the hour grows late and I do not wish to keep my old friends waiting." Carlisle interrupted forcefulness in his voice that I had never heard before.

"Yes…of course," he clapped once and from the shadows stepped another guard…this one much bigger than Demetri; the new guard could be compared in size to Emmett…easily. He too wore a cloak and a mask and nodded to Carlisle causally, before glancing at me. "Ah good, thank you Felix" Demetri turned to Carlisle "This way if you please," he gestured for us to follow and the one called Felix…whom I suspected was the brute force for the Volturi, slipped behind us.

I didn't like this; I especially did not like having Felix at my back, I felt overwhelmed for a moment and actually I felt like I was being smothered. It was like we were being led to our executioners.

I felt the urge to run and found it very difficult to fight that urge…if only to get far away from Felix.

We journeyed down the alley until we came to a brick wall. Here Demetri stopped and turned he held out his hand to Carlisle who nodded and turned to me.

"Chris, would you like me to go first?" I edged forward and looked down to where Demetri was gesturing, a sewer like grate had been lifted from the street leaving a small opening in the street, I quickly allowed my senses to read the area and knew the bottom wasn't far, not that I would be hurt by the fall anyways.

"No…I can go…you'll be right behind me right?" I whispered, even though I knew the others could hear me.

Carlisle nodded

"Right behind you" he assured me.

I took a nervous step forward and glanced at Demetri and Felix, who appeared to be chuckling to themselves. I frowned with determination and anger and allowed myself to fall into the pitch black hole.

I landed on my feet with a thud, my knees instinctively bending to a kneel to absorb the impact. I allowed myself a brief second to recover and darted out of the way as Carlisle joined me, a moment after him, Demetri came…the sound of metal grinding against stone filled the cavern as the grate was replaced over the hole in a sense trapping us down here.

Carlisle asked me silently if I was all right before Demetri reminded us of his presence with a throat clear

"After you, I imagine you remember the way Carlisle?"

"Yes, of course." He answered and returned his arm to my shoulder as we walked through the tunnel. My instincts told me how deep we truly were going under the city as the tunnel continued to slant downward and fear of what lay at the end of the corridor was making me instinctively look for a way out which of course, there was none.

We reached the end of the tunnel moments after entering, stopped by a grate, it's bars thick and covered with rust that told me just how old it was…the dampness in the tunnel had done some of the damage, but this portion of the tunnel was thousands of years old…if not more, much more.

Standing open was a door constructed of thinner bars. I knew instantly that Carlisle and I could not fit at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, I ducked through as Carlisle followed close behind. The moment Demetri entered, the door slammed and locked and I couldn't help but turn and stare at the way we had come…knowing that like with the grate over the hole…it trapped us here.

Demetri saw the panic in my face and burst out laughing, but surprisingly, he stopped when my eyes met his. Something about my eyes obviously made him nervous…and I intended to use that to my advantage for as long as I could.

Up until the past few minutes, I had always been uncomfortable with the colour of my eyes, wishing I was normal…at least in some sense of the word, as my family, extra abilities such as Edward's and I's aside. Unless we told people, no one but our family knew of our abilities, neither are physical traits and therefore do not need to be shielded. My eyes on the other hand…

I didn't like standing out among our kind because of my eyes. But at seeing how strangers reacted how nervous and fearful my eyes made them, suddenly I wasn't so ashamed of them…

Everything happens for a reason, maybe this was the reason behind me…Fear can cause many problems, but it can be beneficial if it is used properly.

We now stood in a long room, with a very thick, low set door at the other end. I stood, taking in the room for a moment, before Carlisle nudged my shoulder pushing me gently towards the doorway.

Inside was a hallway. White walls and stone floors made up the hallway, with candles making up a majority of the light and electric lights taking care of the remainder.

At the end of the hallway was a lift, I shrank back a bit…after being in the tunnel I was hoping for something a little less confining, I even looked around for a set of stairs which I would happily take. I wouldn't say I'm claustrophobic, but I'm as close to it as a vampire probably can get, I'm uncomfortable with closed spaces, I have been since I was trapped nearly crushed to death under the rubble of a building. The tunnel had been bad enough, I wasn't sure if I could handle a lift as well.

I soon learned that the stars were not an option as we took the short lift to another floor, but at this point I could no longer tell which direction we had gone…up or down, my senses were for the first time failing me.

The room that the lift stopped at was brightly light and resembled an office of sorts and was decorated to counter the previous area's dark and unwelcoming decorum. But I wasn't fooled, I felt just as uncomfortable here as I had in the tunnel, especially when I caught the scent of a human…

In the middle of the room was a high, polished counter and sitting behind it was a middle age woman with slightly tan skin and brown eyes, she was average as far as I could tell and she was human.

I could read her body language she was curious as to Carlisle and I…more so me; she had this awing looking in her eyes, her face full of concern and I had the distinct feeling she wanted to scoop me up and protect me, and I'm convinced the only thing that stopped her from doing so was Demetri's presence, because she shrank back when he looked her way.

Through a set of double doors in the back of the room we continued on down the ever lasting hallway. At the very end of the hallway was a set of gold doors, but we stopped halfway there, Felix appeared behind Demerti and I looked around trying to figure out where he had come from.

Demetri stepped forward and slid a piece of paneling to reveal a wooden door. He went in first and I glanced back at Carlisle, not sure if I wanted to go first and be alone with Demetri for a moment or let Carlisle go first and be alone with Felix.

In the end while I was contemplating the outcome of each move Felix made the decision for me he reached forward to push me through, growling:

"Move it boy!"

Carlisle looked back at him quickly, staring the larger vampire down, silently telling him to back off and not to touch me.

I glanced at Felix as well and he stared straight into my eyes, fear replacing the impatience I had just seen. It wasn't just Demetri now…

"Go ahead Christian… it is all right." Carlisle said softly. I stepped through the door and glanced around. It was the complete opposite of the office area we had just been in; this was ancient, like the city itself, hundreds, thousands of years old…it was like being in a castle, and the inside reminded me of Edinburgh Castle.

The antechamber was not very big, but opened quickly into a bright, cavernous room; round like the hall of a castle.

Looking around I could see long window slits and moonlight reflected through them and I couldn't help, but sigh…finally a sign of the outside world.

Despite the large size, the room held little furniture, a group of chairs placed along the walls, placed like one would expect for royalty.

I could imagine the royal family: King George, Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother Mary, and the princesses Margret and Elizabeth seated on these chairs.

I quickly shook that image from my mind…this was very different from Westminster Abby or even Buckingham palace and I did not want the image of my king and queen, nor their family anywhere near this place, especially not near Demetri or Felix…

I was still a citizen of the crown, a son of Great Britain, and obligated completely by choice mind you, to protect the royal family however deemed necessary, it may seem silly, but to me it was important and like I said necessary. I have a fierce loyalty towards king and country, and nothing will ever change that.

For the most part, the room was empty of people, minus a few figures dressed in the same manner as Demetri, including three in long flowing robes, like judges almost, but most certainly from another time.

_Judge…juror…_I held my breath for a moment_…executioner..._

* * *

><p>Ok, yes I stopped it right before the Volturi leaders are introduced, but I want that to be its own chapter and tomorrow you will see why. I took the description for the scene under Volterra from New Moon, had to no way to avoid that, but I did try to change the wording as much as possible. Ok, enough of me for now, till tomorrow!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Word of warning, which actually should've been with chap 7 too, these next few chapters were so long I had to split them up to keep the flow going and keep them from being overwhelming, so they will be ending with cliffhangers. I am sorry for this.

* * *

><p>The first one to notice our arrival looked up in surprise and delight and glided over to us, headed right for Carlisle whose face broke out into a slight grin.<p>

"Carlisle! How good to see you old friend! It is wonderful that you have come; and so quickly as well… delightful, most delightful!"

I felt the sudden urge to hide behind Carlisle, as welcoming as this man was…I was afraid of him, immensely so.

He was paler than us, much paler which stood out in contrast to his jet black hair. Like my own eyes had been years prior, his eyes were red, but cloudy…like my own were after I had hunted, the difference in our eye colour was the only difference between our eyes.

But it wasn't his appearance that frightened me, for I had technically seen the Volturi in a painting that hung in Carlisle's office back home, though I had never thought to inquire to who it was of, but seeing at least one of the Volturi now connected the painting for me.

What frightened me was what I read about this particular man, he was the leader of the Volturi, at least one of the leaders and though he tried to come off as fair and even kind…he could be cruel if he needed to be and would not hesitate to inflict as much pain and suffering on whoever he saw fit.

I could see the desire for power in his face…he lusted for it…craved for it like we crave for blood… control was his greatest weakness…he wanted more of it and could be dangerous if he did not get it.

I held my breath for a second…hoping for a second, I was wrong…because his need for power meant he wanted the most powerful among our kind at his command.

I looked around. Unlike Carlisle's friend Eleazar who I found out could "see" potential and existing special abilities in our kind, I can just guess who might have extra abilities by the way they carry themselves…and if my guess was right most in this room…did.

"Aro." Carlisle answered greeting his friend, he kept his hand on my shoulder holding me close to him.

Aro nodded, smiling wide. His eyes fell on me for a moment, before looking at Carlisle. I could see it…it was a look of satisfaction…they did think I was young.

"Carlisle…disturbing rumors have reached me…rumors that involve you and your young friend here."

Carlisle's grip tightened, if only for a moment, because he now knew his concern wasn't in vain.

"What sort of rumors?" my father asked, trying to hide his concern, not from Aro…but from me, but what he didn't know was it was to late to try…I knew.

Aro's smile vanished, replaced with a sympathetic one…that also vanished, he seemed surprised that Carlisle was questioning the rumors.

"Carlisle, you of all people know our laws and why those laws are in place, to protect our kind. You have made an error my friend…a critical one, your desire to protect and care for the humans has put you in this position and I honestly do not know if I can do anything to help." He finished looking right at me and did not look away.

Remembering how Felix and Demetri had reacted to my eyes… I stared back at him. His eyes went wide, not with fear as his guard had… but with curiosity and astonishment.

"Aro…my friend, you should know better than to trust the word of others, that is why we came…to show you something other than mere rumors."

Aro seemed to consider this, he glanced back at my eyes.

"I am curious…" Carlisle chuckled, as if he expected that comment from his old friend, "his eyes, I have never seen anything like those eyes in all my years." Aro looked at Carlisle "What color were they before you changed him?"

"Brown," Carlisle answered. His tone was relaxing…I knew we weren't out of danger yet, but something about my eyes was playing a role in the decision on life or death, something about my eyes was making Aro reconsider the preceded decision.

"And did they?"

"Yes, for about nine months,"

"Nine months…that is all?"

"The red began to fade about that time and it faded into what you see now."

"Fascinating." Aro leaned closer and it was all I could to not only flinch from his gaze, but to back away from him. "But Carlisle…having unique eyes is not the situation here." He paused "this is very dangerous."

"Aro, if I may… making assumptions without facts is just as dangerous. Look through your history books, how many conflicts have occurred because of simple assumptions and vast misunderstandings."

Aro's face went from thoughtful to suspicious

"Carlisle you would not try and fight us, you know you would lose. I can only do so much to protect you."

"And I must do what I can to protect my family." He glanced down at me "Christian was one month from his fourteenth birthday and that is just in physical age. My son Edward read his mind prior to my changing him, he is far beyond that in maturity alone, it was one of many key factors that led to my decision to turn him, I would not have changed him had I not complete faith in his maturity, we call him our old soul."

Aro rubbed his chin, studying me.

"Fourteen you say?" he paused "and what was it that led to your meeting the boy? I know you Carlisle; your entire coven is made up of those who were on the brink of death, if memory serves me correctly, as I hope it does. How did you ever find a dying child willing to be changed?" I did not miss his sneer on the word child, nor did Carlisle who stiffened as I let out a low growl.

"Luftwaffe bombed my city," I answered keeping my voice steady "I was caught outside during the blitz and nearly crushed to death; I was unearthed and brought to a clinic where Dr. Cullen treated me."

Aro seemed surprised to hear me speak and the look in his face made me wince, wondering for a moment if I had been wrong to interrupt the adult conversation, to speak before I was spoken to, after all, I was brought up knowing not to do that…how many times had I been chastised for it.

Aro's surprise seemed to shift to impressed, as if he admired my apparent boldness. He looked at Carlisle for a moment, before turning back to me.

"So…he does speak…and here I was beginning to think you had changed a mute Carlisle."

I held my breath to prevent myself from growling and I felt Carlisle shift next to me, obviously stopping himself from growling at his friend as well.

"No, Christian is a very intelligent and very mature young man." He answered, a tenor of offense in his voice at Aro's remark. "And one of the strongest mentally I have seen of our kind." I looked up at my father quickly which caused Aro to laugh.

"Whatever do you mean Carlisle…mentally?"

"Christian as a newborn was able to resist the call of blood the many times he was faced with it, even when he was in physical pain he held some semblance of resistance. He went three days after his change resisting his thirst because the idea of drinking another creature's blood appalled him."

"No wonder you chose this boy to join your coven Carlisle." Another voice entered the conversation "you two are a perfect match. I suppose he too cannot be convinced that it is perfectly naturally to feast on humans."

I looked towards the voice. Two men, who by manner of dress were identical to Aro, however both were very different from Aro in what I read by their body language and their appearance as well…

The first man, the one who had spoken, while having the same extremely white skin that Aro did, did not have his hair colour, it was as white as his skin. He seemed out of place next to the apparently energetic Aro, but he also appeared less sinister and less power hungry as well, but still not someone to be toyed with.

"Other factors determined it…but you are correct, Christian has no desire for human blood" Carlisle replied "good to see you Caius, Marcus."

Caius nodded his greetings to my father, but Marcus barley moved. Unlike the other two, Marcus didn't have any emotions. His face was smooth and he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

I could read the hurt in his stance, he had lost someone and that loss had changed him. If anyone in this room was truly dead, it was this man, it was almost as if Death himself had taken Marcus's soul, but had left just enough life in him to sustain the body.

"Perhaps he just has not had the opportunity to try." Caius said thoughtfully, moving towards me, but Aro raised a hand stopping him.

"Now, now Caius leave the boy be, we have another matter to address first."

"If I may Aro, if you have any doubts about Chris's strength and ability or even maturity, please read his mind you will see for yourself what your rumors cannot tell you." Aro seemed to like this and nodded excitedly.

"Excellent idea Carlisle…" He stepped towards me and I instinctively stepped back. Read my mind…I looked at Carlisle for help, if Aro could read minds as Edward could, why was he getting closer?

Carlisle patted my shoulder gently, but kept me from backing up anymore.

"He needs physical contact Christian…" Carlisle whispered and I understood now, "it will be alright." He tried to reassure me, but I was past reassurance now, I did not want Aro anywhere near me…I especially did not want him to touch me.


	9. Chapter 9

I stepped forward unwillingly and winced as Aro took my hands in his own and it was all I could do to not pull away, I could feel, hear, and nearly see every thought that had ever crossed my mind from my early childhood, through my short lived adolescence, to laying in the hospital bed awaiting death, to Carlisle offering me an alternative…to my more recent thoughts; my desire to protect Carlisle and the others from the Volturi, to my feelings at leaving Esme, and even to my assessment of each of the Volturi I had encountered, from Demetri, himself, to Marcus, especially Marcus. He seemed intrigued by my assessment of Marcus more than anyone else.

As those thoughts crossed between us, Aro pulled back his hand in shock, he stared at me for a few moments, before turning to Caius and Marcus, whispering to them in such low voices that I couldn't hear...

Quickly, I backed up to Carlisle and he returned his hand to my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Carlisle…" Aro said, a tone of seriousness in his voice "you did not tell me that you had such a gifted child here." He paused "Very gifted and very useful." He moved closer to me again and this time I did not flinch back, I wanted to though, I do not like being called useful… as if I was some kind of tool. "How does it work?" he asked me, eager curiosity in his cloudy eyes like a child awaiting a bedtime story.

"I…" I looked at Carlisle for a moment, then back at Aro "it isn't as extraordinary as it seems…sir-" Carlisle squeezed my shoulder again and I understood instantly… my eyes may have intrigued Aro, but it was the fact I had a "gift" that was apparently useful that would get me out of Volterra alive. "I read people through their body language; how they carry themselves, what facial expressions they may have, same with environments… Environments are like people. I… I use that to predict what a person will do or what kind of situation the environment presents." I paused "it's profiling sir…"

Aro nodded, encouragingly, he looked over at Carlisle, smiling wide. It was a sinister smile, a plotting one…but it was better than the alternative.

"He has been with you for eight years, how accurate is this ability?"

"Very accurate," Carlisle answered "I trust Christian's predictions as much as I trust Edward's mind reading ability. Both have protected the family."

I cocked my head a bit and had to really fight back my smile, Aro and Caius had continued to refer to our family as a coven, but Carlisle continued to insist that it was a family and I found myself grinning at that.

"Well Carlisle, it seems we were wrong to doubt your obedience to the laws. My apologies old friend, but you understand our position in the matter." Aro said, a giddiness returning to his voice

"Of course. That is why we agreed to come."

I looked from Aro, to Carlisle, then back to Aro, we had done it… we were both safe. But I could see we were still far from heading home, Aro had something else on his mind.

"I do have a request old friend. The decision is entirely you're decision of course, but would you consider Christian remaining with us for a time? Not long, a decade or so."

To a vampire a decade doesn't seem that long, but to a vampire with the patience of a thirteen year old and the attention span of one for that matter, a decade could feel like forever and I had no desire to stay with the Volturi… for any longer than I already had.

Carlisle looked down at me, apparently surprised at Aro's offer, I wanted to shake my head violently, to yell no and insist that we just go home.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It's his eyes Carlisle." Aro explained, though I know it was more than just my eyes "we have never seen anything like them. We believed that it was either burgundy or topaz; blue is never a color we have experienced."

"Nor have I."

"So you understand our curiosity. We would like Christian to stay with us, so I might learn the reasoning behind such a color and to see if there is an alternative."

Carlisle's hand tightened on my shoulder as he read between Aro's words as easily as I did.

"You mean human blood." Quickly I looked at Carlisle "Aro…as you must have seen in Christian's thoughts, it was very difficult to get him to partake in any blood consumption and that was just animals."

"Yes I saw that gift as well," Aro answered crossing his arms "you can control animals Christian?"

I shook my head

"Just their emotions, I know what they are feeling and can use that to reverse the feelings they may have and it's mainly limited to calming them, I cannot make them suddenly violent or anything like that." _At least I hope I cant _Ithought, I've never tried, but I probably can and that idea frightens me to know end. "I can hunt a deer without once having to chase it." I explained,

I have no way of knowing if my ability covers humans as well and as with altering animals to turn anything but calm I am not willing to experiment… but I could see that Aro was willing to try, especially in the human notion, humans are after all, animals.

"Be that as it may, if his eyes have become this colour from consuming animal blood, I am curious to see if the same will be true for our natural diet."

I made a sickened face, which both Carlisle and Aro saw. While Carlisle's reaction was to ease my panic, Aro and Caius saw no problem with encouraging it, though I don't believe they actually meant to.

"Come now Christian. Human blood is healthier for you, gives you strength and is what we were designed to consume. Carlisle was extremely lucky to stumble upon the animal blood, but it is not what is natural." Caius spoke up and Aro nodded.

"Yes," he said "Carlisle you have allowed the others in your coven to taste human blood. And yet you shield Christian from that. The boy should be allowed to make his own choice in the matter."

Carlisle cleared his throat

"Exactly Aro. Each member of my family has been allowed to follow their own course, all with the knowledge that it is theirs to make. I do not shield Christian; he makes his own decision to not drink human blood." He paused, but did not continue.

I know he wanted to step in, to be the father I saw him as and make decisions for me. But that is not Carlisle, he may care for us as his children and give us choices to consider, but Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I make our own decisions and as long as those decisions do not put the family or our human neighbors in danger, neither he nor Esme order us about.

This was one of those times…Carlisle wanted to tell Aro no, but knew it had to be my choice…

"Well Christian, it appears to be your decision." Aro pushed, I looked from him to Carlisle.

"I…I…I would jus' prefer to go 'ome," I said softly, my accent returning strong, when I am nervous or mad, I slip further back into my old accent, my thick Scottish accent, the one I nearly lost living in London for nearly ten years. "I appreciate your generous and intriguing offer Sirs. But I would rather return to the states with Dr. Cullen."

Aro smiled at that, he wasn't finished, I could see it, he had another move to make, a counter and I knew I had to be quick to make my own counter move.

"Hm." He said softly "how about a wager then?" I raised my eyebrow, as did Carlisle… what did he mean by a wager…? "Christian, by any chance are you at all familiar with the game of chess?"

I fought a grin as did Carlisle, we both know chess is my strong suit, the only reason I don't play much is because Emmett refuses to play against me because he says I cheat, Edward I can't beat because he reads my mind and he therefore cheats, Rosalie doesn't play, neither does Esme, both know how, but neither are fond of it, and Carlisle only plays when he is not working.

But chess is my game. Actually, my ability to read people and environments is like a live game of chess, reading people is like reading your opponent and seeing his future moves to plan out your own.

"A bit," I answered, as Aro looked at me expectantly.

"Well then, we play one game. I win you will stay here with us for a year at least, you win-"

"Dr. Cullen and I can go home?"

"If that is what you wish then yes, of course, you will need to wait until night fall."

"And if I do not want to play?"

I had to see all my options…Aro seemed surprised by my question almost mock hurt was on his face.

"Then you do not have to. I was merely suggesting an honorable game between new friends. And adding wagers to games always makes it more interesting and fun, don't you think?"

I looked at Carlisle, for a hint at what to do. I could read his face, he had the utmost confidence that I would win, because he knew what presumably Aro did not…aside from Edward, no one had ever beaten me at chess, not when I was human, not when I was changed.

"I accept your challenge," I said softly

"Excellent! I had hoped you would." Aro snapped his fingers, a table and two chairs joined the furniture in the room, brought in by two more cloaked vampires, both of whom wore masks.

Following close behind them were two figures that I couldn't hold back my surprise at seeing. They were my age… but that was only physically…because their faces told me that they were much older than me in actual age.

They appeared to be twins, the boy barely looked my way, keeping his eyes glancing around the room, but it was the girl who caught my attention and me hers. Her blood red eyes bore through my blue ones as we studied each other and I felt a strong instinct to get away from her, quickly.

Aro turned, taking notice of the new arrivals. He smiled warmly and greeted the twins with a kiss to the girl and a pat on the boy's shoulders…like a father to his children.

"Master?" the girl said as sweet as could be, but it was that sweetness in her voice that made me even more uncomfortable.

This girl was evil… Aro, well he was cruel, but it was much in part to being very power hungry, this girl on the other hand was just sadistic she had faced cruelty that I couldn't compare too and that cruelty drove out most if not all of her sense of humanity and sympathy.

She enjoyed seeing others suffer and felt no empathy for causing pain. But it was how she looked at me that made me really nervous…I had seen this look before, it was not a look of jealousy or hatred…it was a look of curiosity and even…longing.

_Oh bloody hell_, I thought cringing, which just made her smile; she looked up at Aro and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to laugh and caused me to wince.

"Ah, yes introductions are in order." Aro gestured behind him at the twins, "Carlisle, you remember Alec and Jane, children my old friend Carlisle, and this is his… …" Aro paused looking at me, obviously he didn't know how to describe my connection to Carlisle

"Son," Carlisle stepped in, helping Aro along

"Yes, of course, his son Christian." Aro seemed to smirk at the word, but didn't comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec nodded his greeting with his eyes, his gaze around the room shifted to staring me down, trying to make me feel weak and insignificant and I knew I shouldn't try and instigate anything, but I was getting tired of the treatment from the Volturi so I stared right back, he would not win this…I didn't care if it came to a tie.

Jane stepped closer, causing both of us to look away from each other, our eyes falling on her. She gave her brother a look of disproval before stepping even closer to me; I could feel the evilness radiating off of her…the cruelness, but when she looked at me, the feeling I got was even scarier… she had the same look in her eyes that Rosalie had when her and Emmett looked at one another…or when Esme and Carlisle did the same...it was the same look I had seen Tanya have for Edward, which he had ignored… love…joy…pure happiness.

She held her hand out to me

"It is a pleasure to meet you Christian," she said sweetly…I understood instantly what she wanted me to do and winced as I took her hand and kissed it, trying not to show my fear, she giggled as she pulled her hand back, covering her mouth like a little school girl.

Suddenly, I wanted to skip the chess match, forget it…reconsider…call a taxi, we're ready to fly home…

"I hope you don't mind Christian…" Aro said gesturing towards the table, upon which a chessboard had been set up. "I always play as black." He finished, sitting at his respective seat.

With Carlisle following close behind, I made my way over to the table and took my seat; he patted my shoulder gently, to reassure me.

Quickly I scanned the board and causally allowed my gaze to quickly read Aro… I hate playing white…because I hate going first… I think Aro had seen that in my mind and was taking full advantage of it, testing me…because I read his body language, he does not have a preference for the colour he plays as, either suits him just fine…he wanted to fully test my profiling to see how beneficial it truly is, if it is as useful as he believes it to be.

I looked over the board and was mesmerized by it. It was at least a thousand years old, the pieces were not wood like I was used to, but rather onyx stone for the black pieces, and what I can only guess was ivory for the white. It was a beautiful set, I had never seen one so beautiful. The board was made of stone marble I think, regardless the craftsmanship was exquisite on the board and each piece. It may have been my heightened vampire senses, but I could see each strand of the horse's mane which the knight rode exact detail.

I've never really wanted anything in my life and since becoming a vampire even with the unlimited resources my new parents had to buy us whatever we wanted, I've still never really asked for anything, new books on occasion, things of that nature, but suddenly I found myself wanting something…I wanted this chess set, it was calling to me begging me to become its owner.

Taking a deep breath, I moved one of my knights out first, the knight felt like it belonged in my hand…this move caught Aro by surprise as he played it safe and moved his pawn out. It's not illegal to move ones knight out first, it's just not usually done.

Every move that brought about the capture of one of my pieces brought a grin to Aro's face and a gleeful giggle from Jane…and each time I frowned with determination I would not lose this match…I couldn't lose…not to him, this was my game.

Finally it was down to the final few moves. I had three pawns, my knight, and a rook left from my army, two of the pawns protected my king standing guard, though I wasn't entirely out of the woods yet, I was reaching the end. Aro's army consisted of a bishop, two pawns both of which were blocked from my side of the board by my own pawns, his unprotected king nestled in the corner of A8 by my view of the board, and a third pawn which he had yet to bring out.

My rook meanwhile was acting as a bodyguard of sorts, distracting Aro's bishop from my true intention…by rules of the game, my pawn was going to reach his side of the board and be promoted to any sizable force on the board…naturally the queen was what I intended, she is after all the most powerful piece on the board.

Aro was keeping his eye on my knight, which had been slowly making it's way towards the king. He moved his bishop so he was diagonal to my knight, ready to take that piece which would hit the king, as much as I hated to sacrifice a piece, I allowed my knight to be taken… only because that move put his bishop directly in the path of my bodyguard rook, I swooped in and with a calm face claimed his bishop.

Aro had no choice…he had to move that pawn. He moved it out the legal two spaces and I counted the moves until it would reach my side of the board, I couldn't allow that. Since pawns can only travel in a straight line unless they are attacking, I simply backed my king out of his position, on my second move I moved the piece down the board, it would take Aro two moves to reach my side of the board, it would take me two as well to reach C1 where Aro's pawn was heading, I wouldn't be able to stop him from claiming the spot nor the awarded promotion, but my move would allow for total conquer, my pawn would have to wait.

To my surprise and confusion, Aro promoted his piece to a knight. At first I could only stare at the board, trying desperately to figure out what he was up too. Then I realized it, by reading his body language…he was trying to determine my will to win, he was testing my character, my humanity…even my sense of mercy, he was testing my maturity.

Would I allow the knight to remain and therefore give him a fighting chance in an inevitable defeat in which he could resign on his own accord, or would I cruelly take out all of his useful pieces and leave him with two pawns unable to move from their spots, thereby forcing him into checkmate?

I frowned, and allowed my mind to read the board, checking my course of action. I was not cruel like him nor did I want to win by complete slaughter.

As long as my pawn made it to the two moves to H8 before his king did the same, I could win by checkmate I could win honorably, win like an Scotsman…a true gentleman.

My rook and queen would be all I needed and for now my pawns were safely preventing anymore promotions.

Aro caught onto my pawns move and tried to get his king down there, but he knew it was to late, instead, he kept the king where it would be safe…for now.

My pawn became a queen, and with the rook I began to enclose the king. The knight was coming to the rescue, but it would be to late.

"Check," I said softly, as my rook entered directly across from the king. Aro frowned and I stole a glance at Jane, her eyes were burning with disappointment. Another point there… I would not stay here with…her….

Aro moved the king back, away from my rook.

"Interesting move young Christian." He said, impressed.

My pieces were closing in, not in check yet. He moved his knight so it would be in check in two moves against my king.

Carefully I pushed the weak piece closer to the offending knight, protecting it. I scanned the board again and grinned wide…I had him…I moved my queen two spaces…

"Check," I said as Jane's disappointment shifted to anger, I took a deep breath and scanned the board once again…just to be sure I always make sure 'fore announcing checkmate, it's habit and has kept me out of trouble many a chess games. "checkmate in three moves." I finished.

Aro also scanned the board, he may not have the ability to read his opponent and the board as well as I can, but I'll give him this, he's one of the most challenging chess players I have ever gone up against (Edward does not count, he cheats remember?) and under different circumstances, I would happily ask for a rematch just to enjoy such a challenger again…

Aro studied the board, he could read the board and see the moves as I could, any true chess player can do this.

"Why…you are correct." Aro replied, his long white finger reached up and gently knocked his king down, an honorable way of accepting defeat. "Christian I have not had the pleasure of a formidable chess opponent in quite a while. You my young friend are quite the master. And I do hope you accept the invitation of a rematch next time you are in Volterra." He finished holding out his hand, timidly I took it and we shook on the matter. I saw Aro smile at my thought of wanting the chess board, he seemed amused by that, but it wasn't a sadistic amused, it was an amused that someone he saw as young, admired not only something so old, but something he admired himself. I could tell this wasn't something Aro was used to and he admired me for it.

For the first time since learning about the Volturi a few days ago, which felt like years ago…I felt like I was finally meeting the man Carlisle calls his friend.

"It was an honor playing you sir." I replied dropping his hand quickly without appearing to do so as I backed up to Carlisle.

"The hour grows late." Caius spoke up, more to Carlisle then to I. "I trust you do not mind remaining until a more appropriate time for you to leave comes up."

I glanced at my watch…it was nearly midnight, surely it was still dark enough for us to leave, but then I realized I no longer heard the ticking of my wristwatch…at some point it had stopped, I glanced at the windows and saw the stars fading.

"Of course," Carlisle replied his hand firmly on my shoulder, there was tension in his voice and I wondered why and I found myself for once wishing I could read my father's mind, to know exactly what he was worried about.


	11. Chapter 11

"Master Aro…" Jane called, her voice sending chills down my spine "must he go?" now my eyes went wide…oh bloody hell no…

Night had finally fallen on Volterra and Carlisle and I were free to leave and Carlisle seemed to be pushing our departure more than earlier, he was nervous about something, even possibly panicking and I had no idea why…I only knew that he was.

But I was distracted from Carlisle's change in demeanor, by…her. Jane was not ready to let us go without a fight.

Being stuck with the Volturi, and more specifically…her…would not be on my high list of things to do with my life…

"Jane my dear, a promise is a promise, I have offered Christian a chance to extend his visit, but he does not want to. I cannot force him." My eyes narrowed…knowing full well that if Carlisle wasn't with me, I would not be leaving Volterra, at least not tonight, probably not ever.

Aro's answer apparently wasn't good enough for Jane, she crossed her arms stubbornly, her face in a permanent scowl.

"Make. Him. Stay!" she demanded stamping her foot in protest. Aro's eyes went wide, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before retracting it quickly… apparently understanding what I already knew.

"Oh Jane," he said happily as if this was the best news he had heard in centuries. "This is wonderful!"

Jane didn't seem to think it was so wonderful as she stamped her foot again and glared at Carlisle as if she blamed him for me not wanting to stay.

"I don't want him to go, I want him to stay here." Carlisle's grip on my shoulder tightened, but it wasn't because of Jane… he was glancing towards the main entrance to the antechamber, where two guards stood on either side of the door. Jane looked at me, her red eyes wide, almost pleading "please stay Christian…it would mean the world to me; there is so much that Alec and I can show you here it will be so fun, I know you would love it here if you just gave it a chance. It grows so tiresome with just Alec and I, with just each other to play with. It would be so nice to have someone our own age to play with."

She almost sounded sincere that time, and for a second…a very quick second mind you, I felt bad about my decision…of course, remembering what I had profiled about her in the beginning and tending to believe my first profile about people, quickly changed that.

"I… I appreciate your kindness Miss Jane…" I stuttered "but I do not wish to impose… Our family is waiting at home for our return." I knew I had to be careful how I approached this, I didn't want retribution to come at Carlisle or myself, Jane was dangerous and I had no desire to see her danger in action. She seemed surprised at the mention of family almost a bit of jealously, and I quickly continued before she could dwell on the subject and turn her blame to Carlisle and Esme. "If the invitation stays I wouldn't mind visiting once in a while."

Carlisle looked over at me for a second, obviously surprised at my offer, but he understood it immediately. He looked at Aro pleasantly,

"I see no problem with the children remaining friends," my father replied.

Aro nodded, nudging Carlisle a bit with a knowing grin on his face

"Perhaps a unity in our two Covens may be in the future." _Not bloody likely_ I thought, making a face, to which Jane was the only one who saw, her glare at Carlisle turned to a nasty glare at me… Aro turned to me and I wiped the grimace off my face… "Of course, Christian as I said you are welcome here anytime." He turned to Jane "does that work for you my dear? Christian visits us every now and then?"

In another situation I would have laughed as Jane stamped her foot angrily a third time and stormed off. Alec shot a glare my way as he turned and followed his sister. I could see the hatred in his eyes and on his face and I quickly realized I had made an enemy of Alec.

"I thank you for your hospitality Aro." Carlisle said, his voice growing more and more tense with each word "but we must be going." Aro nodded and shook Carlisle's hand

"Of course old friend, travel safe." He said, before turning to me, our cloudy eyes meeting one another "and I do hope to see you soon young one. I need to redeem myself against a very skillful and masterful opponent."

I nodded,

"Of course sir…I would be honored."

"Come Christian…time to go." Carlisle said more forceful. I looked at him, curiously

"Carlisle?" I whispered

"I'll explain later," he whispered back. Just as we headed to the side entrance we had come through, the large wooden doors that Carlisle had been eying apprehensively swung open.

It was the woman from the desk…and behind her I could smell more humans…a burn arose in my throat, and grew more intense each second.

Carlisle was practically dragging me by this point, I wasn't pulling back on purpose, I was curious. I wanted to know why this secretary lady was bringing a handful of humans in.

I gazed across the crowd and instantly recognized some of the people from the party, including the screaming woman and the man who had chased her from earlier, the ones who pretended to be a vampire and his victim for the crowd. Aprently they had not sobered since the previous night, if anything they were more intoxicated.

"Carlisle…what is-?" I started to ask

"Christian, this is not the time, just move." He snapped and I winced I had never heard that tone of voice from him before, and he had never snapped at me like that.

We were at the doorway now and I could hear Aro greeting the newcomers and suddenly I realized what was going on and why Carlisle was so impatient.

I heard the large main doors slam shut, locking in place and I quickly glanced behind me, some of the humans looked around nervously, the secretary was gone, leaving only the visitors, but most were in such a drunk stupor that they simply thought this was a part of the festival.

The screams began just as Carlisle opened the door, the screams made me jump and sent a shiver down my spine, as the Volturi attacked the group…they had been led like sheep to the slaughter by one of their own. Suddenly, my throat felt like it was on fire, worse than I have ever felt. I coughed and cried out, rubbing my throat as the blood lust took hold.

Carlisle pulled me close to him, trying to protect me from the sounds and trying to hold onto me, a part of me wanted to get away from him to join the Volturi, to ease the burn that was erupting in my throat like I had swallowed hot lava and give into the craving, but luckily my stronger half clung closer to my father as he and I fell through the door landing hard on the stone floor.

Carlisle landed on his back and since he was still holding me close I landed on top of him and rolled off to the side as he kicked the door shut. It locked in place, cutting us off from the massacre that was occurring just on the other side.

"Carlisle…I'm sorry I didn't…I…" I felt sick to my stomach and my head was racing… and I was suddenly very, very thirsty, my throat felt like it was on fire, a ravenous fire that threatened to burn me from the inside out...

I put my head between my knees trying to calm myself down as realization for what had just happened began to hit me.

I could smell the blood bath that was occurring and the scent of blood was so strong; I wanted nothing more at that moment than to rip that door off it's hinges (something I knew I could easily do) and fight for my own share in the human feast…

Oh my god…how could I want that…I could I even think about doing that…that's not who I am…

Carlisle put an arm around my shoulders, once again holding me tight, he knew what was going through my mind, his instincts told him this, not his instincts as a vampire, but instincts as a father that had become stronger with each one of us joining the family since Edward right through to myself. He glanced back at the door for a moment, before looking down at me.

"Chris…shh…it's all right you had no way of knowing." He said softly

"All those people…" I murmured, "and that secretary…how can she do that? She must know what is going to happen…happen to them…how can she not care? How can she look them in the eye and walk so confidently into that room…"

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile

"Supply the meal or become the meal…that is her option, though she doesn't realize that her time will soon come. Aro does not like to keep his human employees for very long, once they become a threat, cease to be of use, or wish to terminate their employment their lives become void."

I made a disgusted face

"I understand the Volturi…sort of…" I said clutching my crest "but I cannot understand her… supply the meal or become the meal… it's not right, she's murdering innocent people by bringing them in here and she knows it…"

"In one way you need to think of her position Christian. She must have started working for the Volturi completely unaware of who or even what her employers were…then as time passed and she learned some of the less then glamorous extras to her position, she must have felt it would be safer to resign…but by the time she realized exactly what was going on, she was in far to deep and quitting would mean she-"

"Was no longer a use other than a meal…" I finished for him…leave it to Carlisle to help me see the good in someone I felt did not have any good to them. I felt myself sympathizing a bit for her predicament, but still not caring for what she does for the Volturi. "Carlisle, you said that hunting is forbidden within the city, that they go outside the city limits to select people to bring back here…those people they were from the festival…"

Carlisle sighed

"Normally yes, that is the case. One or two of the women and a couple of the guard who go as escorts, go to the villages not from here and lure people back… But sometimes it is easier to lure individuals from the area rather than go on a hunt." He paused "in any case, Demetri prefers the overly intoxicated, as does Felix and many others, something about tasting the alcohol in their blood, so once in a great while, Aro and Caius give into Demetri's demands and allow what just occurred to happen."

"That's horrible, just because they are drunk does not make them any less human…any less worthy to live…who are they to play God?"

Carlisle's smile grew as he pulled me to my feet.

"And you now know part of the reason I declined to stay with my old friends."

"I don't feel so good," I admitted "and I'm so thirsty."

I didn't want to admit that, admitting that I was even possibly considering but he already knew… his centuries as a doctor had prevented him from being intrigued by that…me on the other hand

Carlisle hugged me tight and I felt so ashamed that he was not disappointed by my actions

"I know…I know," he paused, glancing at the door again "lets go home Chris we'll find you something before we get back to Florence."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok folks, this is the second to last chapter for this fic. Final chapter up in a few days, after that there will be one more post for this fic, but it is just review thanks! Thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

The day or two that followed our Volturi experience was a blur, literally a blur. I do not remember leaving Volterra, nor do I remember returning to our hotel in Florence. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the Volturi attacking those people…Aro's power-hungry persona, Marcus's empty shell…, the secretary bringing in the partygoers too drunk out of their minds to realize that they were about to die a horrible death, Jane's red, demonic eyes and the hatred I felt and saw in those eyes because I refused to stay…burning into me…

Most importantly, I was ashamed, I felt like I had let Carlisle down, knowing that if he hadn't held onto me right before and during the massacre, I had been fully prepared to give into my instincts.

Finally on the third day, Carlisle told me we were leaving Italy. Grateful to be leaving the city, but not ready to face the family I was reluctant…I barely noticed as we boarded the airplane and it took off.

I'm not sure how long the flight was, but as we began to descend, I knew we weren't heading home…I was positive of this when I looked out the window, brightly lit through the dark night, was the lights of Tower Bridge…and further down…Big Ben.

My eyes went wide with surprise as I looked over at Carlisle quickly; he chuckled to himself as he continued to read his newspaper.

I pressed my face against the glass staring at my city… my homeland…my god I was home…I stared out the window, trying to absorb it all, it looked like I remembered, as if the war had never happened as if Germany had never dropped a single bomb on us. Churchill had been right…

I remembered the Prime Ministers speech in June…1940, after we had learned via the Wireless that France had fallen to Nazi occupation…it had been full on panic around the city… we would be next, everyone knew now that France had fallen we were the next logical target, and with the occupation of France, it would be easier for Germany to begin an assault on us.

I knew then, as did my countrymen…we all knew we were the last European stronghold, if we fell, there was nothing to stop an invasion of the United States. Churchill had been short of pleading with Roosevelt to join…but the American president couldn't budge…he was bound by the will of the American government at least that's what Carlisle has told me.

No one spoke in my house when Prime Minister Churchill began his speech, a speech that sent a shiver up my spine…I remember it word for word and after hearing it, it renewed strength in everyone, no matter what was coming, no matter what Hitler had planned for us…we would face it and survive.

"_We shall prove ourselves once again able to defend our Island home…to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny if necessary for years, if necessary alone…We shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be… We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing ground, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills…_" My thoughts paused…

"we shall never surrender…"

I recited Churchill's speech in my mind with pride, and the last four words I said aloud… he had been right…we Brits would never surrender…we had fought and defended our small island and we had succeeded

Carlisle nodded his approval and went back to his paper, as the plane began it's final descent…

When we landed I couldn't help looking around, Heathrow…it had been used to hold some of the planes left from the RAF…most were well protected in Coventry and Bristol, but during the Blitz a few were kept on hand, but now…Heathrow was an actual airport and by the looks of it, it was quickly turning into bustling airport.

"Carlisle…" I said softly as we walked towards a cab waiting for us "not that I'm not appreciative or anything, but what are we doing here?"

He thought his answer over carefully.

"layover," was the answer I got

"layover?"

"I thought you might like to see London again," he said winking. I gave my first real smile in days.

"What are you up too?" I asked my father, I could read it all over his face he had something planned and it was more than just bringing me to visit my homeland.

"Just wait and see. We really need to work on your patience and attention span, especially if you will be attending school in the fall."

I took a deep breath, I could smell the sooty air…the smell of the Thames not far…I had forgotten how much I missed even the god awful smell of that river, which thanks to my heightened sense, was ten times worse than it had been when I was a kid.

Inside the taxi, Carlisle gave an address to a hotel right in the center of London, I spent the entire ride out the window taking in my city, it really hadn't changed as much as I had truly expected, as much as I had feared.

We checked into the hotel and as soon as we did, we ventured out into the streets. I followed Carlisle still taking everything in as he hailed another cab…and gave the driver my old address.

When we pulled up and got out. I tilted my head to one side looking at it closely…it was boarded up, but was still standing. Carlisle paid the driver and joined me as the driver idled the cab for a second before shutting it down completely, he leaned back in his seat and appeared to have fallen asleep.

It had been nearly eight years since my mother had died, and yet the house looked unlived in and boards aside, it looked as it had the last time I saw it, when Edward and I hid across the street watching as Carlisle gently broke the news of my "death" to my mother…

As if reading my mind Carlisle nodded.

"No one took it?" I searched my memory for the bit about my family's property in my parent's will… didn't that go to my relatives as well.

"You still own it…" Carlisle explained, "it is yours to do with as you see fit."

My eyes went wide

"So…no one has touched it since my mothe…" my voice trailed off, Carlisle nodded. We walked up the step and I pulled off the board protecting the door, but I stopped before opening it…something was wrong "Carlisle…I thought my mum was killed…I thought the house itself was leveled with her inside…"

I tried to think back, trying to remember if that was what I had read…but for some reason I couldn't remember that explanation for my mother's passing. I have a feeling that I had blocked it from my memory.

Carlisle shook his head sadly

"No one knows what took your mother's life…neighbors came to check on her and found her in bed…she had passed away in her sleep…"

I felt my stomach drop and I leaned against the railing separating our house from our old neighbors…who had long since vacated the area.

Suddenly I didn't want to go into the house…I wanted nothing to do with it. I had made my peace that this was no longer home and it hadn't been for eight years, nearly nine…

Still I pushed my way into the foyer. Instantly a flood of memories attacked…dust had coated nearly everything, but it was my house…the foyer where my jacket, scarf…waited for me in the morning, both of course hadn't hung there in years, I had been wearing both that morning…I had lost my scarf under the building same with my jacket.

I moved through the doorway to the left and entered the family room, the wireless was still in it's rightful spot, mum's chair and dad's chair nearby.

I walked over to the chair and brushed some of the dust away before breathing in deep, I could still smell the tobacco from my father's pipe and surprisingly I could even smell my father, though it had been so long since he had last sat here.

I could picture the room how it always looked after supper, brightly lit and warm; I could even see myself sitting on the floor reading my books.

The first thing that caught my eye was the family photograph sitting on the mantel, my parents and myself. I took the photo in my hand, holding the frame gently. I felt like a grave robber even though I had more right than anyone to be in here.

Carlisle waited by the wireless as I moved from the family room to father's study. Photo albums tucked neatly away in a bookcase among his medical books, journals, and stash of pipe tobacco, I lifted the cover and inhaled the vanilla smell of his pipe tobacco.

When Carlisle had come to England to settle my portion of my parent's will, he had procured some items without being asked, my grandfather's pocket watch and a photograph of my parents and I, standing with the Duke and Duchess of York.

I was only three in the photo, but I remember the event…I was presented to the Duke and Duchess of York, the future king and queen of England after George V would die and Prince Edward, who would've been King Edward VIII abdicated in 1937. I was one of about fifteen toddlers who were presented to the then Duke and Duchess, of course there was no way back then for anyone to know that I was being presented to the future king and queen. I don't remember why I was chosen to be presented to the royal family, but it was a proud day in my family and my parents were honoured by the event as I would be.

Gazing around my father's study now…I realized that those two items, the photo and the watch, they weren't enough. I would gather everything that held significance and importance to me and my family, then I would let the house and everything in it go, sell it, auction it, donate it, I didn't care.

Carlisle followed me at a distance, allowing me the time to say goodbye to my home. He followed me upstairs to the second floor landing, where my bedchamber was.

When the Blitz started, mum insisted that I sleep downstairs in the guest room; she hated the idea of me sleeping at the top of the house with bombs being dropped all around us. But all my belongings remained in that room, she just wouldn't let me kip up there.

Except for the night before that day…I had convinced her to let me sleep in my own bed…just for one night…the only reason I got away with it was because our neighbor down the street had lost her house…she was catching a train to Cornwall the day of the attack, but needed a place to kip for the night.

Thinking about it now, I felt a bit better knowing that the last time I would ever sleep… had been spent in my own bed…my own room.

I pushed open my door and received a shock…my room looked nearly the same as the day I had left it, aside from being covered in thick layers of dust it was the same and my bed being made no one had touched it. My pyjamas from the night before lay in a crumbled heap on the floor, where I had left them eight years ago and my slippers were not far from the pyjamas.

I wandered my room, allowing the memories to flood back. On my desk sat a pile of papers, the neatest part of my room. I had been writing a letter to my father, I remembered now…

I'd had a few minutes before I would have to leave for school and had taken the time to start a letter to him, a letter that I hadn't finished. I remember…I had promised myself I would finish it when I came home and would send it out on my way to school the following day. Lined up on the back of my desk were my books, I wouldn't leave without them and piled the stack of fifteen or so hard cover books on top of one another to be packed.

Next to it sat my tin of soldiers, such childish toys that I had enjoyed so much, before the Blitz, war had been a game to my friends and I, how quickly that had changed and yet we still played war, no longer outside, but in the privacy of our houses with tin soldiers…fully aware that real men were out there defending our country, and dying for our safety and freedom

On the floor next to my desk was my old messenger bag. Perfect. I lifted it up, it was empty of course, but not for long.

I headed to my wardrobe. The clothes were not important, what lay at the bottom of the wardrobe was. My cricket gear, I took my father's cricket ball, my bat, father's cricket jersey, and his hat which I was holding onto for him and gently put the smaller items in the bag. The cap I pulled on, it was as it had always been, much to big on me, my ears barely holding the material up, I dreamed of growing into the hat and the jersey to be able to wear them for myself, play cricket with my father on the team…but just having them would have to be enough. The bat obviously wouldn't fit, but I would not leave it behind, Emmett needed to be shown that there is such a sport as Cricket. And by god…I would teach my brother to play and we would have a cricket match.

Also at the bottom of the wardrobe was my secrete stash…a box full of important trinkets and coins. I had at least thirty pounds in British shillings in that box, and coins from around the world.

I did not collect coins as a hobby, but when my father took trips to different medical conferences before the war, he always brought mum back a shawl, a bonnet, or some other form of accessory and he gave me the coin or even sometimes the paper currency from that particular place. I had Reichsmark from Germany, a Finnish mark from Finland, a lire from Italy, a French franc, I even had about 3 Japanese yen, though I'm not entirely sure where he managed to get that. My favorite coin was a simple dime from the US and a piece of eight that my father swore was over two hundred years old.

Also in the box was letters from my father, a few newspaper clippings about this and that, mostly about the RAF and even an article about my father and the work he was doing, bringing medical care to villages around England and Scotland that lacked it.

As I was digging around through my box, something brushed up against the top of my head, I looked up and saw my old school uniform still hanging. I had outgrown it the previous school term, and had been all set to throw out it, but mum was waiting until our neighbor was a little older since he would be attending the same school, mum just figured give it to him.

Who knows what happened to him or his family, maybe they moved away, maybe they died during the blitz….

I saw on right breast of my school jacket, the union Jack… sewn neatly on the fabric with my schools name printed underneath. I reached back into my box and pulled out my pocket knife, carefully I slit the patch off of the jacket, it came off rather easily and I put it in my box, looking everything in it and around my closet carefully before shutting the wooden box and locking it for the journey home.

With one final glance around my room, I started towards the doorway, Carlisle had followed me upstairs, but had stayed in the door, allowing me my time, but when he saw the pile of books, he quickly left, returning moments later with a box large enough to pile them into.

I was just about to shut my door forever when something on my pillow caught my attention, tucked in amongst my strewn blankets. I put my belongings on the floor and slowly went over there. I leaned over my bed and gasped my surprise, it was Beddleton Bear, covered in a pound of dust. I pulled him out of the blankets and dusted his soft fur off, he had been my favorite toy as a young child, there had even been times when I could not fall asleep unless he was safely tucked in with me.

Of course I had outgrown him around seven or eight, but I had never wanted to lose him. Mum had wanted to clean him up and send him to my cousin Olivia, but I remember, even at ten years old, I wouldn't let Beddleton go, I hid him in the frame of my bed so he was at least nearby. I don't know why I had held onto the thing, if any of my mates had seen it I would've been the laughing stock of London, but it was something that had been with me from the day I was born, he had been bigger than I when I was a baby, and even as a toddler he was still half my height. He had always seemed so huge when I was a kid and now looking at him after so many years, I realized he wasn't a small teddy bear, he was at least a foot and a half long.

But looking at him and then looking at my bed, a wave of emotion broke over me. I could almost see the scene playing out, my mum must've found him when she was attempting to clean my room after I had died, it must have been to much for her to handle and she only got as far as my bed. She would've seen Beddleton, if she had knelt down to pull my sheets. She must have tucked him into the bed, in the hopes I would come home. It explained why my room looked the same, she expected me to come home and left it as I had so I would feel at home.

It felt silly, holding the bear in my hand, I wasn't seven years old anymore, hell I wasn't even fourteen anymore even though I felt it sometimes and certainly looked the part. Carlisle was still at the doorway watching the scene unfold, waiting for me to make the decision to leave, he wasn't going to pull parental decision here, this was up to me. A part of me wanted to just put the bear back where I found him, but just as I wouldn't let my mother send him off, I couldn't leave this part of my childhood behind, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Emmett, but Beddleton was going home with Carlisle and I.

As I walked down the stairs, my bag resting on my shoulder, cricket bat in one hand and stuffed bear in the other I allowed my sharp memory to take in every aspect of the house, every molding every part of the wallpaper, every creaking step. I felt relieved and saddened at the same time, the past was finally becoming just that, the human side of my story was coming to a close with this last chapter, because even with my belongings and memories going back to my new home in Washington state with the Cullens, with me, I had finally let go of who I had been, making way for who I now was.

* * *

><p>AN: Well folks, that's it for the Volturi chapter. It will be a couple of days, but by Monday I will have uploaded one last part of this but it will be to thank all my wonderful reviewers personally. So be on the look out for that. For those of you who are wondering why I havent added the outtakes for Sun Never Sets, I'm having a bit of trouble tweaking them, they were just spur of the moment chapters that can't even be called chapters 'cause they are so short I thought they were done when I re-read them, but when I went to adjust them into single chapters, I started fixing again. But if you guys have patience I will try to get them fixed, finished, and uploaded by Tuesday Valentines Day at the latest.

The New Moon version will be up by Friday hopefully, at least chapter one. I'm going to warn you guys now and I re-warn you when that gets uploaded, I made a mistake uploading a new chapter of the Sun Never Sets up everyday, I should've spread it out and I didnt that was me being dumb and I can't do that for the New Moon version, so that will get uploaded every couple of days to spread it it out.

Anything else...um check my profile I'll have more info on there as far as upcoming fics.

Hope you all enjoyed this fic, it is one of my favorites I have written and I am really proud of it. Till next time! Thanks again!


End file.
